Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein Fan Friction
Hiro Hamada & Frankie Stein Fan Friction Frankie Stein writes her Big Hero 6 Fanfiction about her friends as superheroes as Big Hero 6 to save the day and Frankie Stein makes her story true and romantic with her boyfriend Hiro Hamada known as Captain Magnet and she makes that the brave leader is her handsome boyfriend to protect her from dangerous criminals in San Fransokyo City working for Obake with his plan to create his own city and trying to rid of San Fransokyo City and finish his plan with his minions as criminals in San Fransokyo City with everybody in public San Fransokyo City. And Frankie Stein's friends would stop the criminals for breaking things and laws and destroying the city. Hiro Hamada and his friends would do anything helpful to save the day and protect Frankie Stein from dangerous attacks and stop the criminals for escaping from prison jail from the San Fransokyo City. Hiro Hamada reads her Big Hero 6 Fanfiction Story and he thinks it so cool and romantic because Frankie Stein was always kind and sweet to her boyfriend Hiro Hamada and his friends and Frankie Stein is the seventh member of Big Hero 6 because the first time she protected Hiro Hamada and his friends from Yama and Mega-Yama for trying to hurt her friends. Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein were meant to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend and as SFIT Partners at the San Fransokyo Nerd School and do some assignments together for Professor Granville and Frankie Stein has some classes that she enjoyed for being a scientist just like her father because her father is the one who created Frankie Stein. Hiro Hamada was always happy to be with Frankie Stein to be together with her all day and all weekend with his friends at Lucky Cat Cafe with Hiro Hamada's aunt named Cass Hamada and they always have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Hiro Hamada's girlfriend Frankie Stein. The Team Name is called Big Hero 7 because Frankie Stein is the seventh member of Big Hero 7 and they saved the day together as team friends and a team superheroes as Big Hero 7 Superheroes and Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein will love each other no matter what in San Fransokyo City with Hiro Hamada's friends and family in San Fransokyo City and the earth planet. Gallery San Fransokyo City Fanfiction.jpg The Science Laboratory.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi.jpg|Big Hero 6 Chibi Big Hero Six Chibi Chop Chop.jpg|(Chop Chop) Big Hero Six Chibi Speed Women.jpg|(Speed Women) Big Hero Six Chibi Fire Jumper.jpg|(Fire Jumper) Big Hero Six Chibi Chemical Girl.jpg|(Chemical Girl) Big Hero Six Chibi Red Panda.jpg|(Red Panda) Big Hero Six Captain Magnet's Introduce.jpg Big Hero Six Introducing Captain Magnet 1.jpg Big Hero Six Introducing Captain Magnet 2.jpg Big Hero Six Introducing Captain Magnet 3.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Captain Magnet.jpg|(Captain Magnet) Big Hero Six and the Science Lab.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Ready To Save The Day.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi To Save The Day.jpg Captain Magnet And His Team.jpg Captain Magnet Holding A Picture.jpg Captain Magnet's Beautiful Girlfriend Frankie Stein.jpg|Captain Magnet's beautiful girlfriend Big Hero Six Chibi and the Science Laboratory.jpg Chop Chop Burn Hand.jpg Speed Women Sees Another Way.jpg Speed Women I'll Skate Up That Wall.jpg Speed Women Veloci-shot.jpg Speed Women In The Pipe.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi In The Science Lab.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Shocked.jpg Captain Magnet and Fire Jumper.jpg Chemical Girl and Chop Chop.jpg Time To Make Chop Chop.jpg Fire Jumper Power-Up.jpg Fire Jumper Things Are About To Get Muy Caliente.jpg Fire Jumper Breathing Fire.jpg Fire Jumper Ice Ball Chemical Girl.jpg You Can't Force Chemicals.jpg Chemical Girl Throws A Ice Ball.jpg Chemical Girl Ice Snow.jpg Big Hero Six Happy Cheer.jpg Captain Magnet Found The Door.jpg Captain Magnet Pulling.jpg Captain Magnet Sweat.jpg Captain Magnet and the Science Office.jpg Red Panda It's Time For Overdrive Mode.jpg Red Panda Ready For Overdrive Mode.jpg Overdrive Mode Bow Tie.jpg Overdrive Mode Bow Tie and Dress.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Engaging 1.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Engaging 2.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Engaging 3.jpg Overdrive Mode Engaged Red Panda.jpg|Overdrive Mode Red Panda Overdrive Mode Red Panda Door Opened.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet Happy.jpg Frankie Stein Fanfiction.jpg|Frankie Stein Fanfiction Frankie Stein Chibi.jpg|Frankie Stein Chibi Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Chibi Happy.jpg|Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Fanfiction Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein's Fantasy Hiro and Fred reads Frankie's Fanfiction.jpg|Hiro Hamada blushing Hiro Hamada controls computer mouse.jpg|Hiro Hamada controls computer FrankieSmilesQT Revealed To Frankie Stein.jpg|FHeartsQT revealed by Frankie Stein Hiro Hamada falls in love.jpg|Hiro Hamada in love with Frankie Stein Honey Lemon and GoGo read.jpg Momakse in prison.jpg Momakase draws.jpg Obake leaves note.jpg Obake note.jpg Obake background.jpg Hiro Hamada Loves Frankie's Fanfiction.jpg Baymax noticed Hiro Hamada in love.jpg Momakase escape.jpg Momakase disgusted.jpg Hiro Hamada chases Momakase.jpg Drone control.jpg Baymax and Drone.jpg Hiro Hamada and Drone.jpg Drone laser.jpg Obake happened.jpg This is not good.jpg Hiro Hamada confused.jpg Hiro Hamada talks with Fred.jpg Frankie Stein in school hallway.jpg Frankie Stein and her phone.jpg Hiro Hamada and his phone.jpg Frankie Stein ready for class.jpg Hiro Hamada in love.jpg Momakase and Obake.jpg Obake plan.jpg Momakase listens.jpg Crack screen.jpg Scan jammer.jpg Momakase puts on scan jammer.jpg Momakase likes the club.jpg BH6 Chop Chop.jpg BH6 Speed Women.jpg BH6 Fire Jumper.jpg BH6 Chemical Girl.jpg BH6 Red Panda.jpg Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Chibi.jpg Hiro Hamada in love again.jpg Honey Lemon glad of Hiro Hamada.jpg Hiro Hamada blushes again.jpg Baymax scanning.jpg Hiro Hamada scan checking.jpg Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg Going find out.jpg SecuriTech Building.jpg Hiro Hamada opens the door.jpg Baymax and Hiro Hamada SecuriTech Building.jpg Wasabi hits the wall.jpg Hot wheels.jpg GoGo closeup.jpg GoGo skating up the wall.jpg GoGo impressed.jpg Lights went on.jpg Something strange going on.jpg Momakase electric laughter.jpg Hiro Wasabi and Fred SecuriTech.jpg No one outruns GoGo.jpg Momakase top building.jpg Momakase cuts GoGo's wheels.jpg Momakase outran GoGo.jpg Hiro Hamada blush in hallways.jpg Hiro Hamada blushes in the cafeteria.jpg Students reading Frankie Stein's Fanfiction.jpg Hiro Hamada feels special in the hallway.jpg Hiro Hamada falls love in class.jpg Hiro Hamada love feeling during classwork.jpg Hiro Hamada feels love with paperwork.jpg Hiro Hamada blushing in the hallway room.jpg Fred and Honey Lemon water pond.jpg Honey Lemon ready for practice.jpg Fred born ready.jpg Hiro Hamada comes along.jpg Honey Lemon sees Hiro Hamada.jpg Hiro Hamada blushes in love.jpg Honey Lemon smiles at Hiro Hamada.jpg Hiro Hamada still in love.jpg Momakase video message.jpg Frankie Stein kidnapped.jpg Captain Magnet and his friends.jpg Captain Magnet ready to save Frankie Stein.jpg Speed Women and Chop Chop Akuma Island.jpg Captain Magnet and Chemical Girl.jpg Chop Chop and Fire Jumper Akuma Island.jpg Chop Chop electric blade cutting.jpg Chop Chop Fire Jumper and Momakase.jpg Momakase surprise.jpg Momakase smile.jpg Chemical Girl panick.jpg Momakase cut chemical potion.jpg Momkase got hit by Speed Women.jpg Momakase angry battling.jpg Momakase evilly smile.jpg Captain Magnet glove magnet.jpg Captain Magnet security camera room.jpg No sign of Momakase.jpg Captain Magnet and Red Panda doorway.jpg Frankie Stein tied up.jpg Momakase remote.jpg Captain Magnet mad upset.jpg Speed Women unties Chop Chop.jpg Frankie Stein and Captain Magnet in cell.jpg Momakase evil smiles at Captain Magnet.jpg Momakase evil smiles.jpg Captain Magnet and Momakase.jpg Akuma Island Red Alert.jpg Momakase on a boat.jpg Fire Jumper touching prison cell.jpg Chemical Girl freaking out.jpg Frankie Stein questions BH6 team.jpg BH6 thinking.jpg Frankie Stein worried.jpg Captain Magnet Overdrive Mode Chip.jpg Overdrive Mode Chip inside Red Panda.jpg Body changing.jpg Overdrive Mode Engaged.jpg Surprised.jpg Overdrive Mode electricity.jpg Prison cell crack opened.jpg Prison cell broken.jpg Red Panda Frankie Stein and Captain Magnet Akuma Island.jpg Frankie Stein blushes.jpg Captain Magnet Akuma Island.jpg Frankie Stein eye glow.jpg Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein escaping.jpg Frankie Stein looks.jpg Chemical Girl and Fire Jumper ready.jpg Chemical Girl smiles at Frankie Stein.jpg Chemical Girl happy.jpg Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein smile.jpg Chemical Girl confused.jpg Fire Jumper and Chemical Girl iceberg.jpg Speed Women and Chop Chop.jpg Frankie Stein Proud.jpg Captain Magnet proud of Frankie Stein.jpg Frankie Stein Smile.jpg Frankie Stein asks Captain Magnet.jpg Frankie Stein and Captain Magnet iceberg.jpg Captain Magnet looks at Frankie Stein.jpg Captain Magnet secret.jpg Frankie Stein smiles.jpg Captain Magnet's feelings.jpg Captain Magnet speak.jpg Captain Magnet in love.jpg Frankie Stein cheeks blushing.jpg Frankie Stein Happy.jpg Frankie Stein hugs Captain Magnet.jpg Frankie Stein Chibi Akuma Island.jpg Chibi BH6 and Frankie Stein.jpg Big Hero Six And Frankie Stein Chibi.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet Pulls Out His Hand.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein In Love.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein Joins.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein Surprised.jpg Captain Magnet holds Frankie Stein's hand.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein.jpg Captain Magnet Frankie Will You Marry Me.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein Love Surprising.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein In Love With Captain Magnet.jpg